


Good Kitten

by melon_mango



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Heat Cycles, M/M, ereri, neko!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melon_mango/pseuds/melon_mango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because there can never be enough neko!eren in this tag. This is more or less 2800 words of smut (sort of).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Kitten

Hanji had called it a ‘little’ side effect. Now, aside from questioning to what extent Hanji truly understands what the word ‘little’ meant, the Survey Corps had more than just a little problem on their hands. Hanji’s experiment to increase Eren’s mobility while simultaneously decreasing his recovery time after ejecting from his titan body had altered Eren’s physique to one of the more feline persuasion. To put it simply, Eren is now a cat. Not a full cat, if any solace can be sought from that, but his body had adapted to sporting the trademark pointed ears and tail complete with a pair of little fangs as well. Though these physical changes should be nothing more than nuisances at best (how would you feel if you suddenly had a tail that decided to act like it had a mind of its own?) what had placed the beautifully ripe cherry on top this sundae of misfortunes was the realization that Eren had also acquired feline traits and habits. He’s often spotted cleaning himself with the saliva-soaked back of his hand, or sleeping atop cupboards (how he got up there is a mystery unto itself) or making his way around rooms on all fours only to positively grant the unfortunate soul occupying that room a heart attack. 

Gone were the days of this bright green-eyed 15 year old boy who was willing to bend over backwards to carry out an order. Now, his attitude is testy at best, often swiping at Hanji or Auruo whenever they got close. He’d bare his little fangs in warning if anyone so much as decided they wanted to touch his tail. But for some reason, he got along so well with Levi. Granted, the latter didn’t have much time to torment a cat-boy-titan hybrid as he kept mostly to himself in his quarters. Eren would decide, often, to take his mid-afternoon naps in Levi’s room amidst the grumbling of his superior officer. After several failed attempts at studying the now moody Eren, Hanji has resigned to bestowing the task of observing the boy unto a very disgruntled Levi. 

“What the hell, shitty four-eyes?! It’s your own damn fault you turned him into this mess, go figure something out!” Levi advanced upon Hanji who held her hands up in defense.

“Now now, Levi, you know that’s going to take time. As much as I’d love to strap him up and study him, Eren’s not being cooperative. But he’s so taken with you that I’m sure he’ll be safe with you as a guardian.” She snapped her fingers. “Isn’t this your job? To watch over Eren and make sure he doesn’t get into trouble?” she pushed.

“Trust me, shitty four-eyes, if he so much as gets fur on the carpet I’m throwing him out the window.” Levi growled.

“Perfect! I bet he’ll even land on all fours!” Hanji turned and ran down the hall gleefully.

Levi sighed catching the flick of a dark brown furry thing in the corner of his eye. 

“Eren, get out here, brat.” 

Said boy peeked around the corner, crouching on all fours as he studied the angry heichou in front of him. Levi spared him a glare. “What’re you looking at? Follow or I’ll let Hanji experiment on you.” And with that he turned and started walking down the hall to his room. Eren’s ears perked up at the invitation and he followed close at heel.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
The next few days saw little disturbance in routine. The Survey Corps went about their duties. Eren acted like a cat. Hanji begged Levi for more time finding a cure. Levi gets angry. Eren acted like a cat.

But when Eren woke up on this particular day, he could feel something was wrong. He got up, stretched as usual and made his way to nuzzle against Levi’s leg only to be kicked (again). This time, though, his hyper-sensitive nose picked up on something different in Levi’s scent. When did it smell this good? He couldn’t resist the urge to take another long sniff, rubbing his face against the fabric of Levi’s pants. “You want another kick? Get off, shitty cat.” Levi grumbled. Eren decided against making his beloved Levi any angrier and retired to the couch in the middle of the room. But even then, the couch held too much of Levi’s delicious scent. He started to wriggle into the cushions as if to smear the smell into his very pores. He couldn’t help it, it was as if instinct was driving him to do so. 

“Oi! If you’re getting your hair on the couch I’m gonna kick you all the way to Wall Maria.” Levi growled from his desk. It was bad enough having to do mountains of paperwork, now being down one man in his unit made everything worse. The brat looked positively euphoric as he rubbed his germs all over Levi’s couch. 

After a few more moments of squirming, Eren stood up as if the couch bit his tail and ran out, slamming the door and leaving a slightly confused more pissed off heichou in his wake. Soon enough, Hanji came bursting into the room waving around a handful of papers excitedly and rambling something about hormones and heat periods and other stuff Levi did not have time for. 

He ran down the hallways. Something told him to run back to Levi’s room, back to that wonderful scent but the human-part of him refused. He found a small room to rest in after having nearly bowled over poor Petra. Curling up on a discarded sack he resigned himself to a head-clearing nap.

Or so he hoped.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
/I’m so hot. I’m so hot! My insides are burning. Relief, I want relief….where’s heichou?/ Eren struggled to his feet as he huffed out hot breaths. He crawled out of the room. /No, I shouldn’t bother heichou. Where’s Hanji? She should know why I’m so hot./ His more human side offered. He stumbled into the hallway as he made his way aimlessly around the castle. He didn’t know how long he slept, but judging by the darkness outside, it had to have been a while. Night had already fallen so there was little hope for him to find Hanji or the others in this condition. /Maybe it’s my titan side. I’ve always had a higher temperature than normal./ His pheromone-befuddled mind ventured. /No, I want Heichou! Where’s Levi?/ He wandered until his nose caught upon that familiar, delicious scent. Following it until he came upon his superior officer’s door, he sagged against it, clutching his shirt. /Levi…Heichou…/

The door opened with a sudden jerk and he fell forward with a small cry. 

“Where the hell were you, shitty brat?” Levi’s commanding voice could be heard from above. Eren looked up as his green-eyes were locked with those steel-grey. It was obvious to see that Levi was about ready to head to bed himself. 

“H-Heichou!” he lunged forward and grappled with the front of Levi’s shirt. “Heichou! I’m so hot. Take it away, please Heichou. I need you, please!” he cried into the fabric. He knew Levi would push him away in this state, though he desperately hoped he wouldn’t. Instead he felt two strong arms hoist him up to his feet.

“Hei--?”

“Hanji warned me against this. Something about going into heat…” Though his glare didn’t diminish, he did give Eren a rare smirk. “Seems like you want me tonight. Though I’d go so far as to think you’ve wanted me since before.” 

Eren blushed crimson at that. It was the truth. He’d realized his feelings for Levi had gone from childish admiration to love sometime after he was assigned to his squad. 

Levi learned forward. “Well, what is it brat? You gonna beg for me?” he took the tip of Eren’s ear into his teeth and gently nibbled on it. The sensation sent electricity shooting down Eren’s spine straight to his groin. He wasn't about to protest, not when practically every part of him was singing to be taken by Levi. 

“Yes, Levi, please. Please take me. I want you, want your cock. Please!” He didn’t know what nonsense he was panting at this point. All he knew was that he wanted this heat to go away, and Levi was willing to do so. And having Levi do it was an even bigger bonus. 

“Good kitten.” Levi purred as he reached behind to fondle the base of Eren’s tail. Eren keened at the touch and Levi chuckled, that rich husky voice sending tremors through Eren’s body. 

“Levi-”

“To the bed, brat. I’m not about to do you in the doorway.” 

Eren ran there in record time, taking a moment to bask in the scent-filled sheets. A rumbling purr starts up in his throat. 

“You like that? You like my scent?” Levi murmured as he made his way to the bed, stripping off his shirt and folding it. Before he had time to react, Eren was on him, wrestling with the zipper to Levi’s pants and trailing his hot tongue against his stomach.

“Smell so good. Want more…” he whined as he managed to rip the offending piece of clothing from Levi’s hips. He took a look at the bulge in the other’s underwear. Trailing fingers lightly against the fabric he flicked out his tongue to taste. Heichou’s cock…it’s so big. I want this in me…I want this in me now! He mouthed at the organ, feeling it grow harder. He suckled at it, getting the underwear wet and sloppy from his tongue. Peeling away the piece of clothing, he watched as Levi’s member sprang forth from its confines. Levi groaned at the sensation of cool air against his dick. Eren could see a bead of pre-cum already oozing from the head. He lapped at it, tasting the bittersweet liquid as if it were the sweetest chocolate. “So good.” He breathes as he gives the shaft a few pumps before engulfing the head in his hot mouth. Levi throws his head back and lets out a strangled cry. He could see Eren bobbing his head up and down between his thighs, sucking and swirling his tongue around the head. He wanted Levi to come in his mouth. He wanted to milk him dry. Taste his cum all the way down his throat. 

“Nngh! Eren!” Levi panted as he lost himself to Eren’s sloppy yet amazingly good tongue. Eren releases his cock with a soft pop. Closing his eyes as he panted with his mouth hanging open, Eren held it against his face near his lips. There was a mess of precum and spit glistening on his face. Once he’d taken enough air, Eren’s eyes opened and locked with Levi’s as he inserted him back into his mouth, the sticky strands lifting off his cheek and into his mouth. It wasn’t long until Levi came. His hips shook and he grunted, his hot release hitting the back of Eren’s throat and causing a whimper as the boy drank him in. 

Levi had come, he was done for now, but Eren wouldn’t let him go. The back of his mouth still pulled at what little he had left in him and the feeling was far too intense. He yanked him off by the hair.

“Hah-!” Eren gasped as he was forced to let go. He stared up at Levi, teary-eyed and flushed, as bits of semen dribbled out of the corner of his mouth. Levi stared at the white strand slowly make its way down Eren’s red cheek.

“Hnn…Levi…” Eren whined as he sat back and ripped off his own shirt, casting it aside. He reached up and pinched his nipples, throwing his head back as he keened. “Mmmh! Levi! Come, please! Take me, I need you! Mmh! Need your cock!” The sight of Eren’s sweaty body, his wrecked face practically begging Levi to ravish him had blood flowing to his cock once more. He grabbed Eren by the waist and threw him onto his back. 

“You asked for it, brat.” Eren nodded furiously as he guided Levi’s fingers to his mouth, suckling at them like they were candy, his tongue doing sinful things. Levi nipped at one of Eren’s nipples, feeling it harden under his tongue. He sucked and bit, abusing it until it turned red. He proceeded to leave angry marks all over Eren’s body, his neck and collarbone, his chest. 

“Nnggh! Levi! Aaannhh!” Eren thrashed wildly beneath him, every fiber of his being quivering with lust and excitement. He didn’t even notice when Levi had divested him of his clothing, too caught up in the pleasure of having the officer he’s been in love with these past months touching him like this. He turns over on his stomach, arching his back and presenting his ass in a sensual display. “Here. Put it here, I want your cock in me. Fill me up.” He panted. 

Levi needed no further encouragement. With one hand wrapped around Eren’s painfully hard and leaking member, he guided his other to the puckered entrance. He slowly slipped one finger in, working it until he felt the muscle loosen slightly. Then another, and another. Eren was practically crying by then, tears of pleasure and pain coursing down his face. “More! Levi more!” He started to rut shamelessly against Levi’s fingers, wanting something bigger and hotter to fill every inch of him. “Enough! I want your cock! Give me your cock…Levi!” he begged. He felt the fingers being drawn out, his ass feeling so empty and cold without them. He moaned as he felt something harder, bigger, hotter being aligned with his hole. “Yes…yes, put it in. I want your cum in me, Levi.”

Levi had to suppress a groan at the sound of his name coming from such sinful lips. He thrust in at once, burying himself to the hilt. His eyes fluttered up in his sockets at the feeling of such wonderful, tight, heat around his hard cock. 

‘AAHHHNN!” Eren cried out. Levi waited for him to get used to the feeling of his cock before slowly starting to thrust. Eren whimpered beneath him, nonsense spilling from his mouth as he moaned. And when that special place was hit he threw his head back and let out a scream. “LEVI! Yes, right there! There! Do that again!” Levi smirked as he angled his thrusts to abuse that spot.

“You like that? Huh, Jaeger? You want it there?” Levi crooned into Eren’s ear.

“Yes, yes, Levi, right there. More, do it more. I want—aaahn!” He could feel his release coming, his member practically leaking cum and staining the sheets. “Levi, come inside. I want you to fill me, please!” he panted as Levi’s thrusts got harder and more erratic. Eren gasped Levi’s name like a mantra, feeling as if every section of his body was taken up by that delicious scent and Levi’s cock. 

With another rough snap of the hips Levi spilled his load. He felt Eren’s cock spasm in his hand as he, too, came with a shout. They stayed like that for a while. Eren could feel Levi’s cock twitch as another spurt of cum was emptied into him. Eren shuddered as Levi pulled out, watching his cum drip out of Eren’s ass and onto the sheets. It was such an erotic sight that he didn’t even care his sheets were getting dirty. Eren sagged forward, panting as his eyes started to close. Levi hauled himself off the bed to grab a towel and wipe themselves off as best he could. Eren was fast asleep by then, the heat in his belly gone, as he was taken up by the comforting scent in the sheets. Levi climbed into bed with him, pulling the covers over them as he watched the hybrid boy sleep. If Hanji was correct, he should be changing back in a day or so. Apparently the transformation only lasted until one heat cycle was finished. Levi wondered whether or not Eren would remember this in the morning. A part of him hoped against it for obvious reasons. And yet, another part didn’t. It was true that he’d taken to the boy in ways more than just superior officer and soldier. Maybe if Eren remembered everything tomorrow he wouldn’t have to go through the embarrassing ordeal of confessing. Then again, he could just wait and watch as the kid tortured himself over it before finally plucking up the courage to say it straight to his face. He knew he would, that’s the kind of person Eren was. And he loved that about him.  
“You’re lucky you’re you, brat. I don’t do this for anyone.” Levi whispered into Eren’s ear before pulling the covers over his head and letting sleep claim him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very welcome and kudos are very much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
